A tipper truck, sometimes referred to as a dump or dumper truck, is a vehicle that is typically used in the construction industry for transporting aggregate (e.g. gravel or sand). The tipper typically comprises an engine, a driver cab and a trailer. The trailer usually has a trailer chassis or frame with a tipper body, in the form of an open-top cuboidal container, pivotably mounted thereto. A hydraulic cylinder is provided between the frame and the tipper body and can be extended to pivot the tipper body to a tipping position in which the load is emptied from the body. The cylinder can be retracted to lower the tipper body. It should be appreciated that this is merely one form of tipper truck and other types do exist.
In use, as the tipper body is moved from a resting position to a fully tipped tipping position the load (such as aggregate) is progressively emptied from the tipper body. In order to completely empty the tipper body it may be necessary for the operator to slowly drive the tipper truck forwards. However, if the vehicle is driven too fast, or if the operator accidentally leaves the tipper body in the tipped position, there is a risk that the tipper truck may topple over. This is clearly highly undesirable.